Nicknames
by Wolf Spirit of the Northlands
Summary: Amy has an interesting night when The Doctor is incredibly hyper. Extreme fluff warning. Very cute. 11/Amy


**This is my Tenth story on the site! I'm so happy about this! Oh and I died my hair ginger. I am now a fake Ginger. Wooo Hooo! And I went to a craft show and there was this lady selling AMAZING Doctor Who T-Shirts! And she has a website! (Which will be posted at the end of the story.)** ****So this is my Winter Celebration gift to the fanfiction commmunity, so enjoy. Joyous holidays to you all!**You'd best be ready for some serious 11/Amy fluff. Do you have a helmete on?**** Yes? Good, then let's begin.**

**I don't own Doctor who or any Billy Joel songs.**

"Poooooonnnnndddddd!" The Doctor shouted in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Amy asked as he ran into her room where she was in bed reading a book.

"I bumped my elbow, look at it." He wasn't wearing his tweed jacket and shoved said elbow in her face. It was scratched and did look somewhat painful.

"Okay well," Amy pulled the open the drawer of her bed sidetable.

"Take this painkiller, contains no aspirin. And come see me in the morning, got it?"

She smiled up at him and set her book down, crawling back under the blankets.

"Yup. Night Pond." He walked to the door turning off the light, the room still illuminated by a small lamp on Amy's bedside table.

"Nighty-night Doctor." He closed the door when he walked out. Amy reached up to the lamp on her the table and flicked the switch off. She moved back under the soft covers, sliding her feet over the smooth sheets. Feeling warm and and relaxed as she drifted off to sleep. And was woken when she felt and heard the sudden thud-sproing of jumping on a mattress, particularly hers.

"Pond! Your awake, I was wondering when you'd get up and it's not morning yet and I was sooooo bored!" He started jumping in circles as the expression on her face was slowly turning from infuriated to horrified. "Hmmm POOOOND. It just rolls off the tongue. A-M-E-L-I-A J-E-S-S-I-C-A P-O-N-D. It's so faerie tale!"

"Ummm… Are you okay?" She asked, throwing off her blankets. "Let's get into the console room."

"YAY console room! WHEEEEEEE!" The Doctor yelled as he jumped off of her bed and ran through the door. Amy sighed with concern as she walked to the console room."Did you have any sugar coffee or the usual stuff?" She asked plopping herself down on the stairs and blinking at the bright lights.

"No maybe it was the painkiller you gave me. Honeycakes, Sweetiebun, Babes, Pookiebear, Loveball, Angelpie, Boo, Crumpet, MagicPrincess, Cuddlebear, SnugglesMcGee, Cupcake, Little Pudding Pop, Cuddlemonster, Loveydove-SnugglePie! Okay Okay! I think I may be having some problems. OKAY, I'm freaking out!" He was breathing strangely. Nggggaahhhh!"

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"If I was okay then why would I be making sounds like that?" It was an excellent point. He stood up and started running circles around the console room.

"What are you doing?" She asked, now he had started doing jumping jacks.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He continued running in circles.

"Stop yelling. Please." Amy's face bore a pained expression.

"I HAVE LOST CONTROL OF MY VOLUME. SORRY. LIKE I SAID I'M NOT SURE WHATS GOING ON. IM GONNA SHUT UP NOW."

The Doctor stopped talking and started dancing very badly.

"Stop dancing!" She giggled.

"Nope, can't stop. Sorry! If that was possible than I would. T.B. Too bad!" He leaped forward slapping a button on the console. Billy Joel's Uptown girl started playing vey loudly. "UPTOWN GIIIIRRRLL!"

"Noooooo!" Amy leaped up laughing, she ran over to him to press the button to turn it off.

"Not that button! Bad things will happen if you press that! Bad Cuddlebear SnugglesMcGee. Very bad." The Doctor ran over to her and started tickling her.

"Stop it!" She fell over laughing. "No tickles!"

"But you like tickles!" He dropped to his knees and relentlessly tickled her belly.

"No! No more tickles!" She rolled onto her back and back on her knees. Giggling and breathless.

"Okay tickle time done." He rolled on his back onto the glass floor.

"Ahh… why do we loose all since of grammar when you tickle me?" Amy cuddled into The Doctor's side. "Are you all tired now?"

"Yeah… Loveydove-SnugglePie I'm pretty tired." He grasped her hand and smiled at her. "Bedtime?"

"Yeah, bedtime." She stood up and walked down the hall, followed by the Doctor. They walked up the stairs and down the hall to the Doctor's room. She peeled back the layer of blankets and crawled in. The Doctor curled around her, throwing an arm over her side.

"Mmm… CuddleMonster CrumpetPie SweetieBoo." Amy cooed.

"MuffinPeach HoneyBear DuchessRabbit." The Doctor murmured.

"DuchessRabbit?" She whispered. "That's a new one." She smiled and drifted off to sleep, warm and happy in The Doctor's arms.

**Update 12/19, A friend pointed out to me that the link is incomplete. So other than that and fixing that rewriting a badly worded sentence, nothings changed. ****Annnddd here's the correct link (/shop/Geekiana?ref=pr_shop_mor)**

**~Spirit  
><strong>


End file.
